The Offer
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot Reid gets an offer he can't refuse, or maybe he can! Reidcentric no pairings no slash


_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**A/n The plot bunnies made me do it!**_

"Come on Reid… At least call her back and hear what she has to say."

"No… I'm not going to do it!"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh I don't know… I could have my face splashed all over for everyone to see. I'm an FBI agent. How am I supposed to do my job if everyone knows who I am?"

"After what happened in Bozeman, Hotch will never let you go undercover again."

"Hey… just because that rancher decided to sue us, doesn't make it my fault!"

"You hit one of his cows with a government SUV… Of course he's going to me mad."

"I can't help it if he's so sensitive. It's not like he didn't have this huge herd. I can't believe one cow meant so much to the guy."

"That's why you should go for it. You'll have enough money to pay off the guy, and then the Bureau won't get sued.

"What are you two talking about?" Emily interrupted her friends' argument.

Reid was cherry red in the face and looking very indignant. Morgan stood across from him looking ready to burst out laughing at any second. Emily looked from one to the other trying to figure out what was going on, but her profiling skills didn't seem up to the task.

"I'm just trying to convince Reid to take the lady up on her offer."

"What offer?" Emily asked in what she thought was a reasonable tone.

From the way Reid's face twisted, he didn't agree, "It's nothing! I'm not interested and that's the end of it!" He snapped.

She took a small step back from him. He hadn't talked to her that was since that case in New Orleans. She decided to get between him and Morgan before someone said something they might regret.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want," She told Reid in a tone saved for placating a five year old who'd just been told by the class bully that Santa wasn't real.

Reid glared at her and she saw Morgan smirking out of the corner of her eye. "Morgan… Leave him alone for once."

"Well, well… look who has their own pit bull. I'm not scared of you Prentiss."

"I'm going to ignore that pit bull remark until a more appropriate time."

"Oh… now I'm shaking!"

She drew up to her full height and stared him down. "I can kick your sorry ass any day of the week Morgan."

Reid had returned to his desk, and was trying to pretend he didn't exist, when Morgan came around and grabbed a gift bag Emily hadn't seen sitting on top of a tottering pile of files.

"Hey…" Reid yelped and tried to make a grab for it.

Morgan danced out of his way with a grace that reminded Emily he had played football in college. "I'm just going to show Emily what you got here and she can help you decide."

Reid was trying to reach the bag, but Morgan held it out of his reach. "Relax my man," He laughed. "Reid's clumsiness landed him in what I think is a sweet deal. He thinks I'm crazy. We need a third opinion."

"Don't listen to him!" Reid insisted as he put his face in his hands.

"He literally ran into this woman at Starbucks. Luckily, neither of them had their coffee yet, or she probably would have dumped it over his head."

"No she wouldn't," Reid insisted. His face had gone scarlet again.

"Yes she might have… Remember that time in Lancaster?"

Reid was silent so Morgan continued his story. "So anyway, this woman turned out to be an ad executive. She took one look at pretty boy here and started salivating."

"You weren't there… How do you know how she spoke?" Reid protested. Now he looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

"I know because you're you. The ladies take one look at your big hazel eyes, and go to mush. I don't understand why you never take advantage of that talent."

"Can we please get on with the story? I'm on pins and needles here." Emily complained.

"Alright… So she bought Reid coffee and asked him if he did any acting or modeling. Our boy said no. She gave him the bag, and asked him if he wanted to be in a commercial for a new ad campaign she was working on."

He handed Emily the bag while Reid blushed so red, Morgan thought his head might explode. Emily opened the bad and pulled out one of the small plastic tubes.

"Chap Stick… She wanted you to do a commercial for Chap Stick." Emily asked incredulously.

Reid reached up and grabbed the bag away from his traitorous friend. "I told her no, if you must know!"

"Why…" Emily was trying very hard not to laugh and failing spectacularly.

"He thinks he wouldn't be able to go undercover anymore."

"Sure you would Reid; no one pays attention to the unknown actor in a commercial." She'd put an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't want to do it." Reid insisted.

"Okay… No one is going to make you do the stupid commercial." Emily promised him while Morgan snorted.

"I still think you could get your pretty mug out there for all the ladies to see, and get some serious lovin,' but if you don't want to…" Morgan left the desk and headed for Garcia's office, laughing all the way.

"Great, now he'll tell Garcia and then she'll badger me and tell everyone else."

"She's not going to tell everyone else." Emily tried to promise him, but she wasn't sure if Garcia wouldn't do just that.

"Don't try to make me feel better Emily."

She went back to her desk and smiled at him. "At least you have a lifetime supply of Chap Stick to keep your lips looking good!"


End file.
